


Don’t Leave Me   ~kookv

by kookootae



Category: VKOOK KOOKV BOTTOMTAEHYUNG TOPJUNGKOOK
Genre: #KookV, #Smut, #amateur writer, #angst, #bottomtaehyung, #fanfiction, #fluff, #matured contents!, #topkook, #vkook, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookootae/pseuds/kookootae
Summary: Kim Taehyung, a young man seeking for love from his boyfriend, but what if he gets nothing in return?(On-Going)





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’m new and I’m an amteur writer so please bear with me:) Anyways enjoy this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Jungkookie!! Let’s go to the swing!” Taehyung pointed at the free swings giggling.

“Sure! Let’s go!” They ran together towards the swings.

They were always this happy. Well, atleast not today.

“Jungkook! Do you know what time it is?!” Taehyung shouted, his face were red from anger. “Mind your own business Taehyung!” Jungkook shouted back throwing his shoes off.

Taehyung scoffed. “You probably hooked up with some b•tch.” Taehyung said rolling his eyes. Jungkook furiously turned around. 

“You’re the one who’s wh•ring around here!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Excuse me?!” Taehyung was shocked, this was the first time Jungkook reacted this way.

“Whatever you wh•re.” Jungkook muttered and walkes upstairs groggily. When Jungkook was finally upstairs, Taehyung scoffed covering his mouth as he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Ignore the mistakes please! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Jungkookie!! Let’s go to the swing!” Taehyung pointed at the free swings giggling.

“Sure! Let’s go!” They ran together towards the swings.

They were always this happy. Well, atleast not today.

“Jungkook! Do you know what time it is?!” Taehyung shouted, his face were red from anger. “Mind your own business Taehyung!” Jungkook shouted back throwing his shoes off.

Taehyung scoffed. “You probably hooked up with some b•tch.” Taehyung said rolling his eyes. Jungkook furiously turned around. 

“You’re the one who’s wh•ring around here!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Excuse me?!” Taehyung was shocked, this was the first time Jungkook reacted this way.

“Whatever you wh•re.” Jungkook muttered and walkes upstairs groggily. When Jungkook was finally upstairs, Taehyung scoffed covering his mouth as he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Ignore the mistakes please! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Jungkookie I—“

“Shut up Taehyung, I don’t need you here.”

Will Taehyung be able to get his heart fixed again? Or will he be forever left heartbroken..?


End file.
